


Regularly

by snotlout



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, RTTE - Fandom
Genre: Disrespectful Hookfang, Dom Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Has Anyone Else Been Hurt And Didn't Tell Hiccup?, Hurt Snotlout, M/M, Oh Wow Snotlout Has Feelings?, OwPain, ReGuLaRlY, Smut, Snotlout Raises His Hand, Sort Of Caring Hiccup, Sorta Sub Snotlout like what, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotlout/pseuds/snotlout
Summary: "Has anyone else been hurt on a mission and didn't tell me?"Hiccup's gaze swept across the stable landing planks as half his team raised their hands, including Snotlout. Well, that wasn't surprising. What was, was how often Snotlout actually got hurt.





	1. Burn, Baby

"Oh-h."

Hiccup peeked over the brim of his mug as he sipped. He raised a brow.

Snotlout groaned some more, leaning across the table, a knee on the bench. Hiccup sat his mug aside.

"What is it now, Snotlout?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing besides Hookfang! Setting me on fire! Five times! _In a row."_

Hiccup pressed his lips together, concealing his amusement as best he could. Now that he thought of it, Snotlout did smell a bit more like ashes than usual. He examined what he could see of Snotlout. The sight of a few reddened, painful looking marks took the amusement out of the situation.

"He got you pretty good this time, huh?" Hiccup stood, moving around the table to Snotlout's side. He gave him another once over, frowning as he was rewarded with more marks. "Does it hurt?"

"Uhm, _yeah."_

"Right. Stupid question."

"You don't say."

"It looks like your arms took the brunt of it."

Snotlout snorted. "Well I had to protect my face."

"I wasn't saying you shouldn't have."

Hiccup moved to gently touch a burn on Snotlout's cheek. "At least you saved most of your face." At the touch of Hiccup's fingertips, Snotlout yelped and pulled away. His own hand came up to attempt to soothe the hurt. It only made it worse "Ow- Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ow! Thor! Ow, owie, ow! Hiccup, it won't stop! It hurts, ow!"

"Stop touching it! Stop _moving!"_ Hiccup grabbed Snotlout by his shoulders, shoving him down onto the bench. Snotlout cried out in pain. Hiccup jumped. "Sorry!"

Snotlout growled in agony, holding himself inches away from the bench. He hissed through clenched teeth.

"He got your..."

"Yep-" The shorter boy snapped, nodding stiffly. "Don't-" He warned as Hiccup approached again. "You keep making it worse, why in Thor's name did I come to _you?"_

"Gee, thanks. Really, Snotlout. It's not my fault you keep moving. If you would sit st-"

"I can't sit!"

"You know what I mean, Snotlout!"

The blue eyed boy whined, and groaned, and whimpered, but he eventually lowered himself down onto the bench. "It hurts. Oh, it really hurts."

"Yeah, I got that. You're gonna have to take your pants off," Hiccup sighed.

"What!? No. Never."

"Snotlout, I have to see. You could have gotten a third degree burn, but I can't tell because your pants are melted to your-!"

"I don't even want to know." Astrid's voice sliced right through Hiccup's sentence. Tuffnut's telltale cackle followed, along with a snort from Ruffnut. "I wanna know." Tuffnut said, grinning. "Me too." His sister added. "Me first, though." Ruffnut glared at her brother as he spoke. "Then me second." That had Tuffnut thinking. "Wait..."

"Guys, guys! Out! Out! Shoo! Go get Fishlegs, Tuffnut." Hiccup cried.

"What? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I have to make sure Snotlout doesn't hurt himself even more."

Astrid was already gone. Hiccup longed to go with her. Ruffnut sneered at Tuffnut, snickering at him. "Yeah, go get Fishlegs."

"Last I saw him, he was on the other side of The Edge, picking flowers, so _hah,_ you have to come."

Ruffnut groaned, and visibly deflated. "Tell him to meet me back at my hut," Hiccup called after them as they departed.

"Ew, why are you inviting Fishface?"

"Because, he has the salve you need on these burns. Hookfang is getting out of hand. I think it's time we teach him that he's actually _hurting_ you."

"Aw, how sweet of you to finally care."

Hiccup growled, before taking a glance outside of the clubhouse. "Lets just get this over with. Come on, to my hut." Snotlout feigned a pout. "But I wanted to strip for you in here." Hiccup made a face, one of disgust. Snotlout did the same.

"Besides, I care. You just never told me when you got hurt. I've seen you get burnt by Hookfang before, and you've never complained."

"Well, obviously this time-" Snotlout's words succumbed to pained whimpers as Hiccup urged him to his feet. The boy looked ready to faint. "Oh, it stings all over."

"I know-" Hiccup grunted as Snotlout leaned heavily against him. Snotlout was short, yes, but he was not light. He was built like a Rumblehorn. "And the sooner we get you to the hut, the sooner we can get some salve on your burns." Hiccup held his breath as Snotlout slowly stood on his own again.

Surprisingly, they walked to the hut in near silence. It would have been total silence if Snotlout hadn't been whining like a kicked puppy the whole way there. Hiccup couldn't blame him, though. He had been burnt a few times, and it certainly wasn't fun. At least it looked like Snotlout wasn't going to scar from what he could see. He might end up with a funky tan line like thing going on, but no major scarring.

"Sit on my bed."

"No! I'm not sitting on anything!"

"Then start stripping!"

"Not until Fishface leaves!"

"He's- Argh! He's not even here yet, Snotlout!"

"Er- He is now." Fishlegs' voice entered the room. "I've got the salve." He waved a bottle in the air. "And some extra." Fishlegs sat the bottle on a barrel near the door, opening his satchel and placing two more bottles with it. "And I think I'm leaving now. I heard stripping." The bigger boy shuddered before shuffling out.

"Thanks, Fishlegs!" Hiccup called after him, before snatching up a bottle. "Alright, Snotlout." He looked expectantly at the shorter male.

Snotlout groaned, stiffly walking towards the barrel. He grumbled at the strong scented salve. Without further prompt, he began to take off his belt. He winced, grunting in pain as his burnt skin rubbed against rough leather.

Hiccup sighed. "Let me do it." He sat the salve aside and gently nudged Snotlout's hands away. "Don't-"

Snotlout's hands invaded, trying to take over again.

"Let me do it." The blue eyed boy growled.

"Stop it, Snotlout- Stop." Hiccup resorted to more extreme measures, smacking Snotlout's already stinging hand.

"Oh- Ow, Good Thor, ssshhhh-"

"I told you to stop, so don't keep doing it." Hiccup glared up at Snotlout as he knelt down. What? Bending over to undo Snotlout's belt was hard on the back. Hiccup was an inch over six feet tall, Snotlout was hardly five feet and three inches tall.

Hiccup wrinkled his nose in disgust as Snotlout blushed. "Seriously?"

"I can't help it, it looks really-"

"Just-" Hiccup, winced, before sighing and shaking his head. "Don't creep me out." Oh, he sounded like Astrid now. He silently undid Snotlout's belt, letting it fall to the floor. It was singed and looking like it needed a serious moisturizing. Hiccup pushed himself to his feet- well his foot and his... Whatever.

Snotlout whined, looking ready to throw a stomping fit.

"What now!?"

"I can't get the shirt off."

"You haven't even tried, Snotlout."

The pitiful look Snotlout gave him forced a very frustrated groan to leave Hiccup's body. He rolled his eyes as he returned to Snotlout's side, tenderly helping him remove the scaled shirt. Tenderly, because Snotlout looked about ready to cry by the time Hiccup began sliding it off of his shoulders. "What on earth did you do to make Hookfang this mad?"

"Ow, ow, ow- Slow down- I don't know, I don't know." Snotlout bared his teeth, shutting his watering eyes tight as the shirt slipped down his reddened arms. The friction was nearly too much. Luckily, the torment didn't last much longer, as Hiccup dropped the shirt to the floor.

"You had to have done something. Hookfang is smart enough to know when too much is just that. Too much."

"Can we talk about it _later?"_

Much to Hiccup's displeasure, he agreed and turned to the barrel.

"Uh- What about my pants?"

"Ugh! Get your shoes off."

Snotlout stiffly kicked his boots off, holding his arms as still as possible. He didn't feel like risking another brush with _anything._ Hiccup grumbled to himself as he approached Snotlout's backside to help him remove his pants.

Snotlout whined like a baby, and even tried to get away. "Snotlout!" Hiccup's patience was wearing thin. He chuckled nervously, in a vain attempt to calm himself. "Hold still, will ya? They are..." He prepared himself for this. "Stuck... To you."

"I know that, Hiccup! And it really hurts!" Snotlout's voice broke, and he backed himself up against a wall. Literally. He did his best to hide his face as tears began to flow. The flow worsened as the salt of the tears bit at the few burns on his cheeks.

Hiccup stood there, dumbfounded. Snotlout was actually crying. He swallowed dryly, blinking. Sure it hurt, but Hiccup was sure those weren't just tears of pain. "Snotlout, I'm sure Hookfang thought it was all fun and games. I really doubt he meant to hurt you."

Snotlout's only reply was a few wet gasps along with the occasional sniffle.

Hiccup slowly approached the shorter boy, sighing. "Turn and face the wall, lets get those pants off." Facing the wall may be the best solution. Against the wall, Snotlout couldn't pull away very much, and if he needed it, there was support.

"It j-just hurts, that's all," Snotlout claimed, pressing his forehead to the wall. He peeked down as Hiccup carefully worked to get the pants off. Well, they weren't completely melted to him. Just very charred with a few completely burnt through spots.

Hiccup didn't comment on the tears any further. He let Snotlout be in that area. "Looks like you might end up scarring. Just a little." He kept his voice flat, trying not to think of how awkard the situation was. "Here, step out."

Hiccup knelt down to help Snotlout step out of the ruined pants, tossing what was left of them aside. He stood and examined the shorter male's body. His shoulders were red, arms red, hands red. His cheeks were a bit red, and his back was striped with minor burns. His back _end_ was a little worse than his arms. The top backside of Snotlout's thighs looked particularly painful.

"I'll start with your back while you're standing here, alright?"

Snotlout merely nodded. Whatever had brought on the tears had also shut Snotlout up for at least a moment. Hiccup retrieved the bottle of salve once again, popping it open like he had seen Dagur do that dramatic day alone with the deranged man, looking for the cure to Toothless' ailment. Dagur had filled a bottle with water, instead of retrieving salve from inside. Hiccup stuck three fingers inside the generously wide opening, pulling out a glob of pale green, but cool to the touch salve.

"It might be a little cold." He thought it would be rude not to at least warn Snotlout. Hiccup took a deep breath before placing a steadying hand on a pale spot on Snotlout's shoulder. The black haired male looked over at him, a questioning glint in his eye. At least the tears were gone. "Snotlout, don't make this creepy." Hiccup's sigh was rewarded with a grunt and the clank of a metal helmet against wood.

Hiccup gently pressed the goop against Snotlout's shoulder blade, flinching along with him. Snotlout hissed. His back arched slightly, and Hiccup couldn't decide if Snotlout was avoiding the cold or if the touch hurt. A soft "Ouch," led him to believe both.

Hiccup was careful to only touch the reddened spots with fingers coated in the soothing substance. It prevented friction, for one, and two, Snotlout's burnt skin was hot to the touch, miraculously.

"You should have jumped into the ocean." Hiccup smiled softly, begining to spread the slave. He watched the side of Snotlout's face tense against the hurt. "There's salt in the ocean, Hiccup. I'm not stupid." Hiccup snickered, "I meant you should have let yourself soak. A burn doesn't just hurt the surface, you know."

_Oh, Snotlout knew._

"There was a trough! You know I jump in it every time I get burnt."

Hiccup just shook his head. He gently rubbed the salve across the red marks on Snotlout's back, pausing everytime Snotlout hissed or whimpered. He watched with exasperation as Snotlout's ears reddened.

As time progressed, Hiccup nearly had all of Snotlout's wounds covered in the salve. He was working on Snotlout's thighs when the other shivered, looking down and biting his lip as Hiccup ran his palm up his thigh. It made Hiccup pause.

Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line, awkwardly continuing.

"Do you have to make everything weird?"

"Ugh, Hiccup. Admit it, it _is_ weird."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Well it is! You made me strip til I was nearly naked, pushed me up against a wall, and now you're touching my naked skin."

"Oh! Woah! Snotlout! Seriously!?"


	2. Burn, Baby Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was weird. It was uncomfortable. But Snotlout looked ready to cry again, and Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He prayed to every God he knew of, 'please let us both forget this ever, ever happened.'
> 
> I apologize for any typos haha I finished this at like 1:20 am and I wanted to get it out there for you guys. If I have time tomorrow or something, I'll spell check a little better.

Hiccup lept back, well, as best he could while crouched on the floor. His best was an abrupt scooch backward, one which landed him right on his ass.

Snotlout squeaked in pain, as Hiccup had pulled his hand away rather quickly, but the squeak was mainly in shock. He looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, mouth small. "Its not my fault."

"Not your fault!? Its your... your... _your thing_!" Hiccup barked in horror.

"I'm not the one touching me!"

"Snotlout!"

"What!?"

"Make it- Make it not do what its doing!" Hiccup hollered, shielding his eyes.

Snotlout growled, "Right! I'll just make it go away! You know just as well as I do, that doesn't happen!"

Hiccup nearly gagged. "Think about... Something gross!"

"I _can't_."

"What do you mean, you _can't_!?"

Snotlout fell silent for a moment. Hiccup dared to peek around his arm. He didn't catch a glimpse of much, so he hid his eyes again. Suddenly, Snotlout mumbled.

"Its not working..."

Hiccup groaned and lowered his arm. He cracked his eyes open to see Snotlout peeking over his shoulder. At least he was hiding it. The puppy dog eyes and the little pout the short boy was giving him made him frown. Then, his eyes widened in horror and realization.

"No."

"Aw, Hiccup, c'mon, please!? I don't want to either, but it might start hurting!"

"Then let it hurt!"

"Hiccup! You know what its like! Help a man out, here!"

"Do it yourself!"

"Well, I just tried a second ago, and it hurts to reach. Ugh, Hiccup, please, I won't tell a soul. Oh, that would be horrible."

Hiccup set his jaw, before climbing to his feet. He looked at Snotlout for a moment. It really would be cruel to leave him stuck like that... It would just be one time... No one would have to know, and its just... just to make Snotlout stop whining. Right? 

It was weird. It was uncomfortable. But Snotlout looked ready to cry again, and Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He prayed to every God he knew of, 'please let us both forget this ever, ever happened.'

"Fine. I'll do it. But I am just- Nothing but hands. No one can know."

"And you don't ever bring it up again," Snotlout added.

"So long as _you_ don't."

Snotlout nodded, and Hiccup heaved a great sigh. In unision, they said, "Deal."

"Alright... Uh... You can't sit... So, uhm, just stand." Hiccup awkwardly approached Snotlout. "You know what? How about you just stay right there against the wall." That way, he didn't have to see Snotlout's face at all. Ugh, this was weird.

Snotlout nodded, looking to the wall and widening his stance a little.

"No- Don't do that, you're short already, just standing up straight."

"I am _not_ that short."

"Snotlout, I am nearly a foot taller than you."

"Thats that stupid peg leg's fault."

"That- That makes no sense." Hiccup scoffed, stopping just behind Snotlout. He took a deep breath, looking down to his hands. They were still slimy with the salve he had just applied to Snotlout's body. He was sure it wouldn't hurt anything downstairs, and would most likely make the situation go a bit smoother.

"You make no sense." Snotlout snorted, sneaking a peek over his shoulder. Hiccup glared at him until he hurried to look back to the wall.

The talk was a way of stalling, and Hiccup desperately wanted to continue, but he knew Snotlout would get impatient.

Hiccup took three more deep breaths. How on earth was he supposed to go about this?

"Uhm..." He murmured, shifting a bit closer, cringing. 

"Stop making weird noises, you're freaking me out." Snotlout mumbled, tilting his head down, no doubt to study the floor. Or watch for Hiccup's hands. Which in turn nearly sent him high tailing it out of there.

"Don't look, just- stare at the wall or something."

Snotlout, surprisingly, did as he was told. It made Hiccup feel better. Soothed some of the anxiety, Just to make sure it would stay that way, he said, "If I tell you to do something, you do it. Okay, Snotlout?"

Hiccup knew Snotlout was rolling his eyes. The boy couldn't seem to do it without moving his head a tad in the same direction. "Yes, sir," He replied, tone thick with his mocking.

Nonetheless, Hiccup was satisfied with this reply, and took one last deep breath.

He reached around Snotlout, holdding his breath. He guessed Snotlout was doing the same. Hiccup shut his eyes as he felt for the front of Snotlout's undergarments. And there it was. They both jumped as his palm made contact with the hardened body part. Snotlout pushed out a breath of air.

Hiccup licked his drying lips and made to grip what he had found. It was warm in his hand. Snotlout was shaking, possibly in anticipation. Hiccup flinched as he detected a pulse. Well, it certainly was hard.

Hiccup shifted his hand, slipping it into the top of the undergarment. He wrapped his hand around Snotlout's shaft, thumb running across the head as he did so. Hiccup grunted as Snotlout gasped, nearly jumping back into him. Snotlout's vulnerability in this moment brought something unexpected out of Hiccup. Without thinking, Hiccup spoke.

"Sh, focus on the wall."

He heard Snotlout breathe in, a long, wavering breath. Hiccup's face heated when he realized what he had said. His brow furrowed as he forced it to the back of his mind, working to focus on the task... at hand...

Snotlout hung his head as Hiccup began to move his hand, hesitantly sliding it up and down Snotlout's member. After only a few seconds, Hiccup felt Snotlout begin to thrust into his hand. Hiccup's left hand moved to grip Snotlout's hip, out of reflex, he insisted to himself. He bit his tongue as words threatened to spill again.

Snotlout resisted, and Hiccup gripped his hip harder, holding his other hand as still as possible. Snotlout was practically forcing him to speak... yeah.

"Stop moving." The authority that leaked into Hiccup's voice took a moment to get through to Snotlout. Once the boy realized he'd get no friction from his efforts, he stopped trying. It wasn't hard to tell that it took a lot to restrain himself.

Once Hiccup was sure Snotlout was done trying, he resumed. His right hand remained on the other boy's hip as he stroked his shaft with his right hand. Hiccup may be thin, but he had a surprising amount of strength within him.

That being said, his strong fingers were starting to get a little too tight. Snotlout winced, hissing and shifting his hips back a bit. Hiccup was an intelligent boy, so he caught the hint and loosened up his grip.

Hiccup took steady breaths, listening as the other boy's own breath got more rapid as the seconds went by. Snotlout began to move again, and Hiccup guessed he should speed up if he wanted to prevent such behavior. But first, he needed Snotlout to still himself. In the heat of the moment, he thought nothing of this _'need'_. Hiccup gripped Snotlout's hip in a vise like grip, gaining a yelp from the boy. His green eyes opened to examine what he had done, quickly now.

He had offended a milder burn on the other boy's hip. To soothe it, he released the grip, and gently rubbed the salve coated spot as he sped up with his other hand. Snotlout hummed softly, the pain seemingly forgotten as Hiccup upped the friction.

The salve did help, urging Hiccup's hand along Snotlout's member with ease and comfort. Hiccup guessed it must feel wonderful. The slick, wet substance warmed between Snotlout and Hiccup's hand. The calluses that may have been on the taller boys hand were of no matter, not with the salve there.

Hiccuo experimented, speeding up and beginning to twist his wrist just so slightly. He nearly smiled when Snotlout released a sound akin to a kitten crying for its mother. He never thought he'd hear such a sound from the oh so proud Snotlout. His heart was pounding, his earlier logic forgotten.

"Like that one, huh?" Hiccup asked quietly, performing the trick again. And as expected, it elicited the same noise. Hiccup watched as Snotlout's ears reddened, resisting the urge to lean down and nuzzle the undoubtedly warm thing. If he was in the right mind, he'd be the one blushing, he'd also be fleeing. Somewhere between Snotlout's gasps and hums and the wet sounds of the salve, he losf himself. Rather quickly, admittedly. But that sort of thing tends to happen to teenagers. Things such as finishing all too soon.

Snotlout's hummed turned into quiet moans, which turned into moaning, noisy pants within nearly seconds. Hiccup dully registered this, and sped up even more, slipping his entire palm over the head of Snotlout's member. Hiccup watched Snotlout's knees slip up for a split second. The shorter boy recovered almost immediately.

"Hiccup-" Snotlout breathed, head hanging forward as he swiftly approached release. Hiccup experienced a surge of boldness.

"Snotlout, I'm proud of you," He said quietly, "You haven't moved an inch since last time and you're so close. I wasn't expecting that."

Snotlout seemed to like that. He threw his head back, curly horned helmet bumping Hiccup's collarbone. He groaned, body tensing and shaking as he came. Hiccup didn't slow down. Halfway through the ordeal, his head fell forward again, a shaky moan leaving him.

Hiccup's hand was still around him, though slowing when he spoke, words chopped by his panting. "You... ruined my... underwear..."

Snotlout twitched as the motion of Hiccup's hand finally slowed to a stop. The taller boy, blinked a few times, pulling his hand out of Snotlout's undergarments. His upper lip curled as he caught sight of the mess on his hands. His head felt foggy, the high of what just happened was still there.

"Ugh, Snotlout, look at what you've done." He put his hand up to the shorter boy's face, forcing him to look. Snotlout pushed his hand away.

"Wipe it off on your pants or something."

The bold was back. "I have a better idea." Hiccup grabbed one of the horns on Snotlout's helmet, forcing the boy to turn his head to look at him. Snotlout's mouth was slightly agape, as he was still recovering from the ordeal. Hiccup promptly stuck his messiest finger inside of Snotlout's mouth.

Steel blue eyes widened, and Snotlout whacked the hand away. He was just about to spit his own mess out, when he stopped. Snotlout made a face. Another face, and he brought a hand up to his mouth to wipe the mess that happened to catch on his cheek into his mouth. Hiccup watched, still stuck in what can only be described as 'Chief Mode' or somethig like that.

"Is it bad that I think its not bad? The salve..." 

"Sh." Hiccup decided to taste for himself, gripping Snotlout's dark hair and pressing his lips to the boy's messy ones. Snotlout jumped, but when that firm hand found his hip again, he didn't resist. Who knew Hiccup could do _this_. He spoke as Hiccup pulled away. One word.

"Woah."


End file.
